ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Kylie Griffin (IDW)
Not to be confused with Kylie Griffin from Extreme Ghostbusters Kylie Griffin is the manager of Ray's Occult Books Comic Book Late Night 3/3/12, 41:34-41:37 and a Ghostbuster on the support staff. History IDW Comic Series After Ray Stantz went back to active ghostbusting, he hired Kylie to run Ray's Occult. On occasion, she would help out the Ghostbusters by researching ghosts for them. After Walter Peck had the Ghostbusters permits revoked, Ray attempted to get Kylie to help him look for loopholes in the team's contract with the city. Kylie refused to get involved with legal matters. Soon after, the Ghostbusters were dispatched to Fantastic Land to deal with an unknown threat. Kylie was tasked with compiling research in coordination with Ray and Egon. After scouring through several occult references for two and half hours and 40 minutes of simply sifting through data related to Poughkeepsie, Kylie identified the entity from the updated Bilderberg Guide and called up Ray to inform him about the Hungry Manitou. During the summer, Kylie assisted Ray in conducting research on the entities of the southwest to try and make a match with the Roswell Army Ghosts. She couldn't locate an exact match based on Ray's description and theorized the ghosts were camouflaging themselves with local lore. Ray agreed and promised to give Kylie a raise. In February, Kylie was brought in by Janine to help with trying to find the Ghostbusters after they were abducted by demonic forces. Walter Peck justified leaving Kylie on the team because she was thoroughly vetted by PCOC due to her close working relationship with the Ghostbusters and she had extensive experience in paranormal research. After three months or so, Kylie identified The Collectors as the demons who took the original team and attempted to run some slime samples through Egon's Ecto Mass Spec. but didn't get anything conclusive. While out on a case in Central Park, Kylie took point and tracked Gareth Dibello with a Giga meter. Once Special Agent Melanie Ortiz wrangled Dibello, Kylie trapped him. Back at the Firehouse, Kylie answered a call at the front desk from Dr. Cleese, pertaining to Janosz Poha and his arcane designs. Kylie scheduled a consult for the next day in the afternoon and believed it was a promising lead on the Ghostbusters' disappearance. Kylie took the Ecto-1a to Parkview Psychiatric Hospital for her consultment. The readings she took of the Gozerian lettering with a Ecto-Visor and her P.K.E. Meter were promising. However, she wasn't keen on Dr. Cleese's patronizing concern for her age and skills. After Kylie told him off, she demanded to see Janosz. She quickly determined a possessing presence and attempted to communicate with it but was interrupted by a call from Janine. Kylie assured Janine the Grendel would be a pushover and went back to trying to talk to Poha's possessor. Kylie was interrupted again. She quickly advised Janine to stand up to the Grendel and running would only make it stronger. Kylie hung up and turned her ringer off just as Janosz started to levitate. Things got much worse when the Gozerian began to glow violently. She called up Janine and learned the original Ghostbusters were back. Kylie put two and two together and asked for Egon Spengler. Kylie came to realize Idulnas was cheating the conditions of summoning the Collectors. She was able to drive a wedge between Janosz and Idulnas by appealing to Janosz' dislike of being used as patsy again by a supernatural being. Janosz regained control of his body and demanded paint so he could alter the spell. Janosz changed the target from the Ghostbusters to Idulnas. Kylie watched as Collector violently extracted Idulnas from Janosz and vanished. Kylie remained a Ghostbuster and helped out when the others were too busy to go out on a bust. In her exploits, she encountered a Braided Hair Ghost and a Sandman. Kylie hired a functional illiterate (according to Peter but Kylie claimed he could read) to watch over Ray's Occult when she was out on a bust. She and Peter went to Mamaroneck and encountered a Phantom Train Conductor riding a massive steam train construct. Kylie attempted to get time and half for the gig, then 30% but Peter held firm at 10%. Kylie wasn't so sure the bust was a two person job but Peter easily remedied the situation with a Proton Bazooka. Peter and Kylie wrangled the defenseless ghost and trapped him. Kylie asked for 50% in exchange for not telling Egon he was not the first to fire the bazooka. Peter concluded it would good for Egon to have a little heart break and left Kylie to haul the bazooka back to the car. Later in the summer, Janine consulted Kylie at Ray's Occult. Janine wanted to be sure nothing was left behind after Egon and Roger rescued her. However, there wasn't much material out there on the subject. They were interrupted by Peter who wanted Kylie to tag along on a bust. She called up Ray to ask him what they were dealing with. Unwilling to take rare books aboard a boat, Kylie stopped at a photocopy store while Peter idled in a taxi cab for one hour. They then met up with Ray at the Warehouse and disembarked. Kylie piloted the Marine Ecto-8. After one hour, they found the John Milton. The ice around the ship was solid so they walked over to the ship. After some thought, Kylie simply shot a hole in the ship. Just after she noticed the whole ship gave off active readings, they were surrounded. Based on earlier P.K.E. readings hinting the ship construct was bigger than it seemed, Kylie suddenly shot the floor beneath everyone. The trio fell into a massive ice cavern and confronted the ghost of Francis Harding. After they blasted away his giant ice form, Kylie wrangled the ghost in a stream while Ray trapped him. While Peter and Ray took the ghost to his father's grave, Kylie monitored the John Milton aboard Ecto-8. She witnessed it take off and flew into the sky. On October 29, Kylie and Peter went on several calls. They engaged the ghost of Maud S. at the Grand Central Station's 60 East 42nd Street entrance at the Vanderbilt Avenue cross section. Peter saved Kylie from being doused in oral ejection but he himself got slimed. After Kylie chuckled at his expense, they captured Maud. On October 30, there was a sudden flash of Red Lightning during the day. Kylie oddly felt an impulse to break something. She was distracted by the return of Melanie Ortiz, now a liaison between the FBI and Ghostbusters. Kylie and the original Ghostbusters went out on calls. At Central Park, Kylie donned an Ecto-Visor and observed the Ghost Fire Wall was not fire at all and composed of ghosts. On November 2, the Day of the Dead, Kylie was on a call with Peter and Winston. Outside the 83rd Police Precinct, they captured a Constable Ghost. They hurried to Central Avenue and Bleecker Street to help the others deal with Santa Muerte. Nonchalantly, Kylie threw out a Trap and captured two of the three projections of the entity. On December 9, Kylie was on duty at Ray's Occult Books with Ray when he received a phone call from Egon, who was in Rhinebeck. She retrieved a Tobin's Spirit Guide, the latest Spates Catalog, Spectral Almanac, Moreci Bestiary, McGee's Coopted Paganism, and the New England Grimoire. They closed up shop and spent hours researching instances of recurrent child hauntings and supernatural abductions in the last 50 years. While looking through the Spectral Almanac, Kylie noticed a major pattern. She presented her findings at the company meeting later in the day. While she confirmed there was a definite rise in aggressive spirits with Bogeyman-like tendencies, Kylie believed they were just vultures circling before the big event took place. Because the Red Lightning could affect individuals up to their early twenties, Egon had Kylie hooked up to the Aura Video-Analyzer to collect data and confirm his suspicions the lightning was connected to the Bogeymen and encouraging naughty behavior. Kylie was annoyed when Melanie was preparing to tease her but became concerned when Egon theorized the Bogeymen wanted to feed on those affected by the lightning. Kylie was part of the team that filled in for the Ghostbusters during the wedding of Winston Zeddemore and Tiyah Clarke. During the ceremony, the team responded to a call from Bates CPA, PC. Kylie immediately recognized the ghost as the Five Points Killer and devised a strategy to free the victims from its hold. She called the ghost a coward and fired towards it. It worked and the ghost flew up to the next floor, forcibly severing its hold. Rookie and Kylie quickly escorted the victims to safety then rejoined Melanie and Ron. Rookie confined the ghost and Kylie trapped it. Kylie waived the usual surcharge for violent manifestations and handed the bill to Mr. Crook but suddenly Blood Rain came down on New York City. The next day, Melanie and Kylie were dispatched by Janine to investigate Dana's Apartment. Kylie took readings of the apartment but found nothing out of the ordinary. However, the hair on the back of her neck stood right on end. As a precaution, Kylie recommended Dana Barrett to stay a few days at the Waltz-Partington Hotel downtown. Her uncle, Carrol, was the manager and owed her a lot so the room would be free. Kylie Griffin (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14" (2014) (Comic p.13). Kylie says: "My uncle's card. He runs the Waltz downtown. You might want to stay there for a couple days while we check everything over. And don't worry - room's covered. He owes me. He owes me a lot." After noticing a connection between Dana and Eduardo, Kylie conducted research on Tiamat. Kylie agreed with Eduardo's opinion it was time to bring Ray into the case despite Dana's wishes to keep the investigation quiet. A couple weeks later, Kylie remained behind with Egon while the others investigated a P.K.E. surge on Hart Island. They ran tests on Dana and Louis to make sure the Terror Birds weren't still in possessing them. Kylie observed Louis's core temperature was way off, had two heartbeats and kept asking her if she was old enough to know about itemizing. Egon and Kylie agreed the Terror Birds were still in possession of Dana and Louis. With no explanation, Kylie advised them to strip down. When they refused, Egon doused them in positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime. Kylie became concerned when the slime dissolved upon contact. Concern became irritation when Egon revealed his plan was to try to stun the Terror Birds with the Arm Mounted Proton Packs without injuring the hosts. In reaction to Ray's possession, Kylie evacuated Dana and Louis downstairs. Kylie wanted to help but Winston insisted she was their "back up Ray" and inquired about her research on Tiamat. Kylie revealed there was one school of thought that thought the old gods could be appeased through human sacrifice. Winston assigned Kylie to keep an eye on Dana and Louis in case they transform into something again. The Gozer possessed Ray descended the stairs in search of his imprisoned essence. Kylie stood up to Gozer and fired a Proton Stream. Gozer grabbed the stream and yanked it, launching Kylie into the rear of Ecto-1b and rendering her unconscious. Janine called an ambulance for her. Kylie was taken to a hospital and stitched up. She woke up with a headache and stayed overnight for observation. After being cleared, Kylie resumed her duties as manager of Ray's Occult and researching for the Ghostbusters. Trivia *Kylie Griffin of the Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series is based on the original Kylie Griffin from Extreme Ghostbusters. *As of the February when the Ghostbusters were abducted, Kylie was the manager of Ray's Occult for almost two years. Narrator (2013). IDW Comics- "Volume 2, Issue #1" (2013) (Comic p.1). Narrator says: "Kylie Griffin has managed Ray Stantz's occult bookstore for almost two years now and her borderline mystical research skills have been very useful to the Ghostbusters." *Kylie has an eidetic memory and lack of patience. Dramatis Personae page (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13" (2014) (Comic p.ii). Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 1 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #6 ***Issue #11 ***Issue #12 ****Cover B only **Volume 2 ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #7 ***Issue #8 ***Issue #9 ***Issue #10 ***Issue #11 ****"Sinterklaas" and "The Old Days" ***Issue #12 ***Issue #13 ***Issue #14 ***Issue #15 ***Issue #16 ***Issue #17 ***Issue #18 ***Issue #19 ***Issue #20 ****Regular Cover ****Alluded to by Peter on page three Peter Venkman (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20" (2014) (Comic p.3). Peter says: "You got possessed by two Class Sevens, gave your protege a concussion, and almost punched a hole into the Containment Unit." ****Mentioned on page 25 See Also *Kylie Griffin from Extreme Ghostbusters References Gallery KylieIDW.jpg|First Appearance in Issue #5 KylieGriffinIDW02.jpg|As seen in Issue #6 KylieGriffinIDW03.jpg|As seen in Issue #6 KylieGriffinIDW04.jpg|As seen in Issue #6 KylieGriffinIDW05.jpg|As seen in Issue #6 KylieGriffinIDW11.jpg|As seen in Issue #11 KylieGriffinIDW12.jpg|As seen on Issue #12 Cover B KylieGriffin2-1CoverC.jpg|As seen on Volume 2 Issue #1 Cover C KylieGriffinIssue2-1CoveRI.jpg|As seen on Volume 2 Issue #1 Cover RI KylieGriffinIDW06.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #1 KylieGriffinNGB01.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #1 KylieGriffinNGB02.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #1 KylieGriffinNGB03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #1 KylieGriffinNGB04.jpg|As seen on Volume 2 Issue #2 KylieGriffinNGB4-2.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #2 KylieGriffinNGB05.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #3 KylieGriffinNGB06.jpg KylieGriffinNGB07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #5 KylieGriffinNGB08.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #5 KylieGriffinNGB09.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #5 KylieGriffinNGB10.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #5 back up KylieGriffinIDW07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #7 KylieGriffinNGB11.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #7 KylieGriffinIDWVol6Trade.jpg|As seen in Volume 6 front cover KylieGriffinIDW13.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #11 KylieGriffinIDW14.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #11 KylieGriffinIDW15.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #11 KylieGriffinIDWV2Issue12CoverA.jpg|As seen on Volume 2 Issue #12 Cover A KylieGriffinIDW16.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #12 KylieGriffinIDW17.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #12 KylieGriffinIDW18.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #13 KylieGriffinIDWV2Issue13RI.jpg|As seen on Volume 2 Issue #13 Cover RI KylieGriffinIDW19.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14 KylieGriffinIDWV2Issue14CoverRI.jpg|As seen on Volume 2 Issue #14 Cover RI KylieGriffinIDW20.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 KylieGriffinIDW21.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #15 KylieGriffinIDW22.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #15 KylieGriffinIDW23.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 KylieGriffinIDW24.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #16 KylieGriffinIDW25.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 KylieGriffinIDW26.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 KylieGriffinIDW27.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 ArmMountedProtonPack23.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 KylieGriffinIDW29.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 KylieGriffinIDW30.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #18 KylieGriffinIDW31.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #18 KylieGriffinIDW32.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #18 KylieGriffinIDW33.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #18 Category:IDW Characters